


Mein süßes Kätzchen

by Feuchen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 01:41:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16399001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feuchen/pseuds/Feuchen
Summary: Bokuto schockt seinen Kumpel mit einer Nachricht, auf die Kuroo natürlich antworten muss.





	Mein süßes Kätzchen

**Author's Note:**

> Mehr oder weniger ne Fortsetzung zu der BokuAkaa OS "Eine Eule zum Glück?" (muss man aber nicht gelesen haben)

Ein wenig skeptisch hob Morisuke eine Augenbraue, während er seinen Kopf auf dem Schoß seines Freundes gebettet hatte und sich auf dem Sofa in ihrer Wohnung ausgestreckt hatte.

Tetsurous Blick war seltsam, während er die bekommene Nachricht auf seinem Handy musterte und das erste Mal wusste Morisuke nicht, wie er den anderen deuten sollte.

„Tetsu?“, fing Morisuke an, bewegte sich allerdings nicht aus seiner gemütlichen Position weg, sondern sah ihn vom Liegen heraus an.

„Hier!“, entgegnete Tetsurou und hielt ihm das Handy entgegen, „lies das!“

Morisuke starrte auf die Nachricht von Bokuto und hob nur wieder eine Augenbraue. „Seine süße Eule ist endlich Sein?“

„Akaashi! Wie kommt Bo bitte darauf?!“, grummelte Tetsurou und fuhr sich durch die Haare, schüttelte den Kopf, „... und warum fällt mir das nicht ein?“

Morisuke sah ihn weiterhin skeptisch von seiner liegenden Position an: „Tetsu?“

„Immerhin habe ich schon viel länger mein süßes Katerchen für mich!“, sagte er und grinste nun breit, beugte sich vor und küsste Morisuke kurz.

Dieser verdrehte die Augen daraufhin. „Ihr seid beides Idioten ...“

Tetsurou starrte ihn an, bevor er sich nach hinten lehnte und seinem Freund durch die Haare strich. „Aber du liebst mich trotzdem, Morisuke.“

„Hmhm“, murmelte dieser und lächelte ein wenig vor sich hin, schloss nun wieder die Augen, „ich habe nie etwas anderes behauptet, Tetsurou.“

Ein wenig grinste dieser und sah dann wieder auf seinen Chat mit Bokuto, bevor er eine Antwort tippte: „ _Hat dich lange genug gedauert. Immerhin habe ich mein süßes Kätzchen schon eine Weile länger als du._ “

Morisuke sah ihn einen Moment noch an, als er merkte, wie Tetsurou aufgehört hatte, ihm durch die Haare zu streichen. Weswegen er auch merkte, wie sich dessen Grinsen wieder so breit wie eh und je auf seinem Gesicht zeigte. „... Du hast ihm irgendwas Dummes geschrieben.“

„Nö. Nur gesagt, dass er zu lange gebraucht hat“, antwortete Tetsurou, legte sein Handy zur Seite und wandte sich dann wieder seinem Freund voll und ganz zu.

Morisuke sah ihn noch einen Moment skeptisch an, während er allerdings nicht länger darauf einging. Er hatte sich schon längst damit abgefunden, dass sich sein Freund und Bokuto häufig viel zu merkwürdig benahmen. Er hatte keine Lust sich weiter darum zu kümmern, wenn es gerade so gemütlich war.

**Author's Note:**

> [me @ twitter](http://twitter.com/Feuchen)


End file.
